The present invention relates to a technology of a connection device. The present invention claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-009418 filed on Jan. 22, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for the designated states where incorporation by reference of literature is allowed.
Hitherto, there has been disclosed a technology relating to an in-vehicle device including: a profile management unit which cooperates with a portable terminal device taken in a vehicle interior of a vehicle through wireless communication and manages information on a profile required for execution of an application owned by the portable terminal device; a profile acquisition unit which acquires information on an owned profile owned by the portable terminal device through wireless communication; an application information acquisition unit which acquires information on an owned application owned by the portable terminal device through wireless communication; and a cooperation feasibility determination unit which determines, based on the information on the owned profile, which is acquired by the profile acquisition unit, the information on the owned application, which is acquired by the application information acquisition unit, and the information on the profile, which is managed by the profile management unit, whether or not an execution result of the application executed on the portable terminal device can be acquired in cooperation with the portable terminal device through wireless communication.